Bad Dreams
by unavowed68
Summary: Ginny has bad dreams and Luna is there to help her through the night. Ginny/Luna, please read and review!
1. Holiday at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own harry potter, I only wish I did.

**Bad Dreams**

**Chapter 1: Holiday at Hogwarts**

* * *

It was about mid-day at Hogwarts and there was barely anyone in the halls, dormitories, or classrooms. It was the winter holiday and most students already gone home. Those that were stay at Hogwarts were very few.

Sitting quietly in the court yard reading was one of the few. Her mid-length blonde hair framed her face which was coincidently covered by the latest edition of The Quibler.

Out of no where another student that was staying at Hogwarts for the holiday ran past knocking the magazine out of the blonde girl's hands revealing her face.

"Loony Lovegood, why don't you go home," called the boy who had knocked the magazine out of her hands, "or are you to much of a loon that your own family doesn't even want you home for the holidays?" The boy was now walking backwards taunting her.

Ignoring him Luna bent down to pick up the fallen Quibler and noticed a pair of feet. She grabbed The Quibler and as she rose from her position her eyes traced up the pair of feet to blazing red hair.

* * *

Even though Ginny had a family that loved her and a nice cozy room at the burrow, she decided that this holiday she needed a break. A break from her smothering parents, annoying brothers, and most of all Ron and Hermione.

Now that Ron and Hermione finally figured out there feelings for one another they were never apart. She was even going to the burrow this year for the holiday.

_'It's one thing to be snogging at school all the time, but why do they have to go and do it at the burrow_?' , Ginny thought to herself, '_And she's staying in my room, they better not...ewww...gross...I don't even wanna think about that!! I mean they won't...or would they...bloody hell i'm gonna have to get new sheets...blankets...pillow...fuck, I should just buy a new bed.'_

Her thoughts were inturupted, "...you to much of a loon that your own family doesn't even want you..."

That was all that Ginny needed to hear to grasp what was going on. She saw a boy walking backwards toward her tauting Luna.

"Stupid git," Ginny muttered under her breath. Ginny moved swiftly and closed the gap between herself and the boy. His back was still turned and she moved slightly to the left and stuck out her right foot.

The boy kept walking and taunting Luna till he tripped over Ginny's foot. He looked up at her and she smirked down at him for a brief moment. She then placed her gaze on Luna who hadn't noticed at all.

Ginny walked over to Luna, who was still bending over picking up her magazine. Her deep brown eyes soon met silvery ones.


	2. Bad Dreams

**Bad Dreams**

**Chapter 2: Bad Dreams**

* * *

Luna soon connected the dots between blazing red hair and her good friend Ginny.

"Hello Ginny," Luna said dreamily.

"Hi," was all that Ginny managed to say, she was entrapped in Luna's silvery misty eyes.

Luna stood upright so she could look directly and Ginny, but then decied that she was much more comfortable sitting. So she sat down on the bench and began to read The Quibler once more.

Ginny just stood there in silence watching Luna read. She was no longer enamored in her eyes but her gaze seemed to stray lower. She stoped at her lips and let her thoughts wonder..._'I wonder what it would be like to kiss them...' _She looked lower to her slender neck. _'...and her neck too...' _

Ginny had always fancied Luna, though she never spoke of it though she often thought it. On the rare occasion that she wasn't having nightmares about Tom, she dreamed of Luna. She dreamed of touching and kissing every inch of her body. Wondering what it would be like to be ontop of her, to be inside her, to feel her inside herself.

"Luna," Ginny said, there was no response. "Luna?" she said again, but with more confidence.

"Yes," she replied and looked up at her.

"I was just wonder...you know since everyones pretty much gone...well...you see i have nightmares and i was wondering..."

Ginny's confidence had faded almost as quickly as it arose.

"I was just hoping that maybe, you could spend the night in the Gryffindor dormitries...with me."

There was a pause and Luna looked suprised. Though you could never be sure if that was a real look of suprise, because she tended to always have that stunned suprised look on her face.

"I just have these terrible nightmares and since no ones here..."

She was cut off from a voice behind her.

"I'm here Ginny,"

Ginny whirled around and saw who the voice belonged to. It was like a bad dream, not the once she normal ones with Tom but a bad dream just the same.

"Hello Harry," Said Luna.

Hermione and Ron being was not the only reason Ginny had not want to go back to the burrow this holiday. The other reason was Harry. Harry was also supose to go and these past few weeks he had being more awkward than ever. He kept trying to find a reason to touch her and be alone with her. It seemed that these feeble attempts at flirting was due to Hermione let it slip that she fancied him. But the truth was she never fancied him, that's just what she told Hermione so she would stop bugging her about boys.

Now there he stood, like a bad dream.

"Harry...um...I thought you were going to the burrow for the holiday?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Well I heard you were staying and I thought you might like some company," He explained, though not to her satisfaction.

"Oh...well...that's nice..."

Again she was cut off, but this time it wasn't Harry.

"I'd love to," Luna's voice rang clear throught the awkwardness.

"What?" Ginny turned to face her.

"I'd love to spend the night in the Gyriffindor dormitries," Luna clarified. "I've always wanted to see them and I wouldn't want you feeling unsafe."

Ginny couldn't hold in her excitment any longer. Her cheeks turned a dark shade of red that made her hair envious. Only one word could escape her mouth.

"Wonderful!"


	3. Harry's Dilemma

**Bad Dreams**

**Chapter 3: Harry's Dilemma **

* * *

Harry bit down on his lower lip and tried to come up with something to say but nothing came to mind. He had only learned a few weeks ago from Hermione that Ginny fancied him and well she didn't see to show it at all. He thought that maybe Hermione was only joking.

"Well," He finally spoke, "I guess I'll see you two around."

"Okay," Ginny said firmly, she was still bright red from Luna's earlier response.

"Bye," He said while turning away from them and walking. He didn't know where he was going, just that he needed to get going. He needed to get away from her and clear his head.

'_Why are girls so bloody confusing! I mean if she fancies why doesn't she ever want to spend time with me?...maybe she's shy...yeah...or maybe i'm not being clear enough...yeah that's it. I just have to be more foward. I bet she even want's me to make the first move...yeah that's it. '_

Harry was wondering through out the castle into the even hour thinking about Ginny. He had firmly decied that she was playing hard to get and he needed to play this game a little harder.

From a distance Harry could see Ginny leading Luna into the Gryffindor common room.

"HEY GINNY!!" he yelled but the fat ladies portrait was alreading swinging shut. He picked up a fast paced stride and tried to get into the common room before the portrait closed. Missing it by only a fraction of a second. "Dammit!"

Harry quickly said the password and entered the Gryffindor common room. There was no sign of Ginny or Luna, Harry assumed that they had already headed up to the dormitories. And with that assumption he headed up there too. But much to his suprise he could not make it.

The stair case leading up to the girls dormitory turned into a slide once Harry reached the 5th step. This caused Harry fall back down to the floor of the common room.

"Fuck," he said softly he had forgotten about that stupid stair case.

Giggling arupted from the upstairs dormitories as if they knew what had just happened. Now Harry really wanted to know what was going on up there and since he couldn't get up there to see them he would just have to think of some other way to hear what was going on. Then suddenly it struck him.

Racing into his own dormitory he grabbed something from his trunk and ran back to the common room. Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the object he brought his dormitory.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Harry pronounced perfectly and the extendable ear rose from his hand. Harry lead the ear to the dormitory door, but he heard nothing.

He then moved it to the prefect dorm door and heard light breathing, rustling, and nothing more. _'Hermione must of told Ginny she could stay in her dorm for the holiday,_' he thought. Harry stayed listening late into the evening, or more technically the early early morining. And then he heard it.

It sounded like thrashing and Ginny was whimpering and moaning, he thought that she was just having a nightmare until he heard something else.

He heard,

"Oh Luna!"


	4. Oh Luna

**Bad Dreams**

**Chapter 4: Oh Luna**

* * *

"I guess I'll see you two around."

Harry was speaking but Ginny wasn't listening and as for Luna...well it seemed you often couldn't tell.

"Okay," was all Ginny managed to say. Her cheeks were still a deep crimson color and she was in a state of impenetrable happiness that she didn't even notice Harry walking off.

The thought of Luna staying with her tonight was so intoxicating Ginny could hardly stand. Even if nothing happened, the thought that it could and might was what was making her head swirl and her stomach flip.

Luna and Ginny spent the entire day together. Talking about The Quibler, there up coming exams, and gossiping about Ron and Hermione.

"I think I liked it better when they were just friends," Ginny stated as they walked to the Gryffindor common room, "Atleast their little spats did not consist of them snogging after."

Luna laughed, " I know what you mean."

Ginny led Luna into the common room not noticing the shouting behind them.

"Did you hear something?" Luna asked.

"What?" responded Ginny.

"Oh nevermind," Luna didn't care enought to pursue it, "So which way to the dormitories?"

"Follow me," Ginny smiled.

They walked up the stairs in silence. Ginny was to overjoyed to say anything, her stomache was still doing flips and her brain was still a wreck. They entered a bedroom with one queen sized bed.

"Hermione said I could use her head girl dorm," Ginny explained, "I thought it would be creepy to sleep in a dormitory alone with empty beds around me."

"Well you wouldn't be alone," Luna responded.

Ginny turned and looked at Luna with a puzzled look on her face. After a moment of silence Luna clarified.

"I'd be there."

This made Ginny turn that crimson color and she gave a huge smile. Luna gave a slight smile and then proceeded to remove her shirt. Ginny slightly squealed, though it wasn't positive if it was out of shock or excitment, maybe both.

"What?" Luna said, now her shirt was completely removed and her blue lacey bra was showing.

"Uh, uh...um do you want me to give you some privacy?" Ginny managed to choke out.

"No, it's fine."

Luna went back to undressing. Ginny closed her eyes tight, _'Don't strare, don't stare, DON'T STARE!!' _she thought to herself. _'Fuck it!'_ One of her eyes opened slightly, the blonde girl's back was turned to her and it was bare. Opening both of her eyes to see the rest of Luna and then quickly shut them again as the blonde turned around.

A giggle erupted from Luna and Ginny just stood there with her eyes tightly shut. A few moments passed and still there stood Ginny with a scrunched look on her face.

"You can open your eyes now," Luna said, but Ginny did not move. "For Merlin's sake Ginny, I have clothes on now."

Ginny opened her eyes slowly.

"It's not like it's anything you haven't seen"

There was a long pause.

"Sorry," Ginny said softly "I..." but She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You don't have to be sorry," Luna responded quickly and climed into the queen sized bed. "Aren't you coming to bed?"

Ginny was unable to speak, more accurately she was unable to do anything. She was awe struck, that the one thing she wanted the most was in a bed right in front of her, beckoning for her to join her.

"Um...," Ginny choked "I need to change first, I'll be right back." And at that moment she turned on her heels and walked out the door shuting it fast behind her. Gasping for air and panting heavily Ginny leaned up against the door. _'Get a grip on yourself!'_ she thought, _'Just breath. I mean it's not like anything is going to happen...or is it...'_ Ginny growled with frustration and went to change.

Luna laided in bed waiting for her friend to return. Ginny had always been nice to her while other were not. Though she never really cared what others thought it was nice to have a friend. Someone she could be completely honest with, though she never had a problem with honesty. It was just nice and reassuring that Ginny didn't go around saying Loony Lovegood, though Luna had a slight feeling that feelings of friendship were not the only ones she felf for her redheaded friend.

The door open and closed quickly as Ginny walked in. Luna felt her eyes wander over her friends body, from her perky and full breast to flat stomach and finally down her slender tone legs and then up again. To nerveous to notice the redhead walked to the bed and joined her friend under the covers.

Even with her thoughts of the beautiful blonde next to her Ginny fell asleep fast. Though for Luna this was not so. Her mind kept wondering to her friend beside her and about how her feelings toward her were not so friendly anymore.

Luna propped up on her elbow and looked down at Ginny. "Beautiful," she whispered, "Just beautiful." She admired her friend silently for a while. Taking in every aspect of her, she wasn't stirring and she seemed to be in a quiet peaceful sleep.

The hours past and Luna had just started to fall asleep when suddenly her friend started to move and mummble in her sleep.

"Ginny?"

No answer, Luna assumed that she was having a bad dream and moved closer to Ginny and pulled her into an embrace.

"Shh," she reassured, "I'm here it'll all be okay."

But Ginny didn't seem to be in distress, she started to moan. Taken a back by this Luna stared at her curiously.

"Ohhh..." Ginny let out.

Luna wasn't sure how to respond, she just held her friend in silence waiting to hear what she said next and with in that moments time Ginny spoke and what she said froze Luna in place.

"Ohh...," she moaned again, "Oh Luna!"


	5. The Dream

**Bad Dreams**

**Chapter 5: The Dream **

* * *

Ginny was to scared to sleep, either it would carry her off to something wonderful or it would take her back into the memory's in which she tried so hard to suppress. She thought of the girl lying next to her and hoped that it would be enough to extinguish the nightmare that was just waiting to jump out.

Letting sleep take her and convinced the bad dreams would not come, the redheaded witch closed her eyes and dreamed.

_She was sitting back home at the burrow and it was summer again. Outside lying in the grass feeling the warm sun but that wasn't the only warm feeling she was having. _

_Resting quietly on her stomach was blonde hair followed by stunning dreamy eyes that captured Ginny's heart. Playing with Luna's hair she smiled._

Ginny knew this was a dream but she couldn't help smiling for real in her sleep.

_'You know what?,' came the voice in her dream._

_'What?,' responded Ginny in her dream._

_Luna turned on her side, her head facing Ginny. The redhead's stomach was now cold, Luna wasn't leaning on her anymore. Instead Ginny looked up to see the blonde's face hovering over her. Luna bent down till she was merely an inch from Ginny. _

_Her heart raced as the blonde's position did not waver. The urge to lean up and take possession of those lips, to take possession of her. But like in all the dreams she had had before Luna beat her to it._

_Before Ginny could think her body was moving with Luna's as they kissed hungrily. The blonde had now positioned herself on top of Ginny and slowly moved her thigh into her heated core._

_A gasps escaped from her mouth as she felt the pressure between her legs. A smile grew across the blonde's face. Matching Luna, she too grinded slowly up into the blonde's core feeling the heat on her thigh and hearing the moan in her mouth._

_They moved slowly together and steadily increased the speed and pressure. They were no longer two, only one. One fluid movement to pleasure._

Overwhelmed by the dream Ginny didn't realize that her moans of pleasure escaped into reality.

"What!?"

The word pull her out of her dream. There were arms around her and the hot breath of someone was at her neck. Reality was smacking her in the face. _'Shit...,'_ was all she could think,_ "Shit, shit, shit...SHIT!!'_

"Gin..." Luna said quietly. Her best friend was moaning, and if she wasn't mistaken she was moaning out of pleasure. And to top things off she was moaning her name.

Ginny turned around and looked into Luna's beautiful eyes. "I can explain," she started but was soon cut off by the blonde's lips on hers.


	6. Nice

**Bad Dreams**

**Chapter 6: Nice  
**

* * *

Ginny was in shock but it didn't mean she couldn't kiss back. The kiss was slow and innocent, just how you would expect your first kiss to be (though it wasn't her first). Oxygen became a necessity, for the kiss left them breathless. They both unwillingly pulled away.

Gasping for breath the blonde let out a sigh of confusion and want, "What just happened?"

"Well," Ginny said slightly chuckling, "I'm pretty sure you just kissed me."

Luna's arms tensed, _'Did I? I didn't...I couldn't...Shit, I did...'_Her thoughts were interupted. Ginny's hand tucked a stray piece of blonde hair behind Luna's ear and she smiled slightly as she closed the gap between.

Before she knew it they were kissing once again. This time more heated, and more precise. Ginny licked the outside of Luna's lips begging for entrance. A plea that was easily given. The kiss deepened as the redhead explored the blonde's mouth with her tongue. _'This is heaven,'_ thought Ginny, _'heaven...'_ Her thoughts trailed off as she felt Luna's tongue tangling with her own.

The kiss broke, as they found themselves breathless again. A smile formed on Ginny's face as she looked deep into silvery eyes. Eye's that sparkled with desire. Ginny wanted her, and it seemed she wanted Ginny too.

Luna pressed her lips softly to the redhead's cheek, and trailed kisses down her jaw line to her neck. Sucking and biting gently and the tender flesh. A gasp came from the redhead as Luna found the sweet spot on her neck.

Ginny couldn't think about anything anymore, she just took action. Freely moving her hands so that one of them rested on the back of the blonde's neck while the other made it's way to her front. Feeling the smooth flat stomach of the girl beside her. Masking small circles with her hand.

With one hand in Ginny's hair and the other grasping her shoulder, Luna couldn't help but let out a gasp of pleasure as from the sensations that the redhead was now giving her. Luna's lips had removed itself from Ginny's neck and moved back up to her mouth.

Their mouths crashed together in a hard desirable lust filled kiss. The redhead's hand slowly inched it's way up to Luna's breast, and made light patters on it with hesitation.

"Is..this um...okay?," She managed to get out through the brief gasps for air.

Luna didn't answer, well at least not verbally. She instead took Ginny's hand with her own and thrust it on her breast. Ginny took this as a yes and slowly massaged flesh presented to her. Pinching her nipple hard but not too hard.

Moaning in Ginny's mouth became more and more frequent as she moved her hand to the other breast. Luna's chest wasn't big but it wasn't small. It was just the perfect size, big enough to not fit completely in the redhead's hand, but not so big that she couldn't single handedly massage them.

The blonde hands made it down to the hem of Ginny's shirt, tugging at it, wanting it to be gone. Ginny easily complies, breaking the contact for only a moment and removing her shirt. Leaning in to reclaim the blonde, she is pushed back slightly.

"Wait," the blonde whispers, "I want to look at you."

Ginny gives her a small nod as Luna takes in the beauty before her. Pale white skin, whit an array of small freckles. She smiles, and looks back up to her friend. The blonde leans in and gives her innocent and gentle kiss.

"Your beautiful."

A wide smile formed on Ginny's face and she leaned into kiss the blonde.

"So are you." Ginny whispered on the her lips.

Luna just smiled and kissed Ginny with the more passion than she had done before. It wasn't rough, or lust filled, it was deep and loving. Ginny felt all the passion in the kiss and it sparked a desire in her that was just waiting to come out.

Their hands were again roaming around each others bodies, paying close attention to which spots got the most reaction. Clothing seemed to be an unnecessary object and were discarded quite quickly.

Bodies were pressed so tight to each other, legs were entangled, and mouths locked in a deep kiss. Slowly and cautiously Ginny's hand made it's way south resting right above were she wanted to touch the most.

Feeling the redhead's hand rest there sent shivers up through Luna's body. There was no turning back now and there was no point too. She wanted this and so did Ginny.

"It's okay," Luna whispered to Ginny.

The redhead pulled away slightly, "Are you sure?"

The blonde just smiled and leaned in and kissed the redhead, "Yes," was all she managed to say before Ginny's lips were on her again.

With more confidence the redhead touch Luna. Gently finding her clit, Ginny stroked it gently and increasing pressure slightly. The blonde couldn't help but gasp and moan signaling for the redhead to continue.

Ginny slowly entered Luna with two fingers and pumped them in and out in a consistent rhythm. Luna threw her head back in ecstasy. Her body was on fire, a fire that Ginny just kept on feeding as she increased her speed and added another finger.

Luna wanted the redhead to feel all that she was feeling. Mimicing the actions that Ginny did to make her feel so good Luna inserted a finger into Ginny.

A loud gasp erupted the redhead as she felt Luna inside her. This was amazing Ginny thought, not only was she creating the pleasure in the girl she was so desperately infatuated with, but this girl was giving her the pleasure she craved.

There rythms soon matched each other. Between gasps and moans they both felt each other tighten as they both were about to climax. The euphoria they both felt at that moment was like none other. As they both crashed from there climax they ended in a passionate kiss.

The kiss finally broke as they looked intently at one another.

"Um...so...," Luna stammered with her words, "so...um..."

"So?," Ginny arched her eyebrow.

"That was...um," She stopped for a second and smiled, "nice."

Laughing the redhead just smiled and said, "Nice is an understatement."

The blonde giggled and moved close to Ginny resting right under her chin. Ginny kissed the girls forehead and pulled her tighter to her body as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
